secrets and love
by goddessofsnow
Summary: Freddy's mom's getting married...to Freddy's ex-girlfriend's uncle! what happens when Freddy meets his mom's fiance's family? many secrets get revealed! please R&R!
1. first meeting

summary: Freddy's mom's getting married...to Freddy's ex-girlfriend's uncle! what happens when Freddy meets his mom's fiance's family? many secrets get revealed! please R&R!

disclaimer: don't own S.O.R characters,or S.O.R either.

CHAPTER 1

"Mom, where are we going?"  
"To meet my fiance, where else?"  
"_What? _When did you plan this?"  
"Oh, I already told you yesterday. Remember?"  
"No. I might've been practicing my drums."  
"Come _on, _hun, it'll be fine! You'll meet some of Nick's relatives too. You'll meet the rest at the wedding."  
"Which is...?"  
"June 30th."  
"Oh, right."  
"Come on, let's get in the car."  
Freddy went with his mom out the door and locked it. Freddy didn't say much during the ride. He was too busy thinking about his mom's fiance's family. What would they be like? He pictured Nick as tall with blonde hair and blue eyes, and his kids similar. He imagined a big house with a nice backyard.

As Marie Jones stopped the car, Freddy looked at the house in front of it. It wasn't a house, itwas a duplex, and it didn't have a front yard. Freddy opened the door and got out. He closed it and waited for Marie to lock the doors. He walked up to the front door of the right side of the duplex.  
"Freddy! Wrong side!"Marie called. Freddy went to the other side, and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened, and there was Nick. He was tall, with brown hair and blue eyes. "Welcome! You must be Freddy,"Nick said.  
_Who else? _Freddy thought. He nodded. "Yup."  
"Hi honey,"Marie said to her fiance. Freddy walked past them as they kissed and took off his shoes. "Freddy, I should introduce you to some of my relatives,"Nick said.  
"Come with me." Freddy followed him with Marie into the living room. It was the room with the big window in the front part of the house. It had white curtains, a wooden floor, a coffee table, and electric fire places, and white couches which the relatives were sitting on. "Guys, meet Marie's son Freddy. He's in grade 11,"Nick introduced.  
"Hey, Freddy! I'm Rose, Nick's sister. This is my husband Andres Lopez. This is my son Michael, who's your age, and Maria, who's fifteen."  
"Hi, nice to meet you,"Freddy said. He noticed Maria staring at him, which was odd.

"So, Freddy, why don't you sit down and tell us about yourself?"Nick suggested.  
"Um, okay,"Freddy agreed. He sat down on an armchair and looked at everyone.  
"Well...I'm in grade 11 at Horace Green secondary school...I'm in a rock band...which is pretty awesome. We have a lot of concerts. That's actually, about it."  
The relatives looked back at him, not saying anything.  
"Tell them about your rock band, Freddy,"Marie suggested.  
"Okay,"Freddy said. "Well, I play the drums. I'm pretty good at them, too, been playing for almost my whole life."  
"Whoa,"Michael said. "That's cool! You should play for us sometime."  
"Maybe,"Freddy said, "or you could come to one of my concerts."  
"Definitley,"Michael agreed. "Maria and I would like to see that. Would you, Maria?"  
"What?"Maria asked, sounding dazed. Michael gave her a weird look. "Where have you been all this time?"He asked. "Oh, I was listening,"Maria answered all innocently.  
"Riiight." Michael shrugged, then looked back at Freddy. "So continue,"he said.  
"Anyway, I've been in that rock band since grade four-"  
"Hold on! I think that's the same rock band Kate's been in!"  
"Who?"Freddy asked.  
"My cousin Kate,"Maria answered. "I swear she was a member of that band!"  
"I don't remember any Kates,"Freddy said, "it was a long time ago, so I don't know-"  
"And her boyfriend Zack was in it, too!"Maria interrupted.  
"How do you know that?"Freddy asked, surprised.  
"I told you, my cousin was in that band. And so was her boyfriend."  
"Zack's still in it,"Freddy said, "my ex-girlfriend dropped out, because she went to a different school."  
"That was Kate!"Maria said. "It WAS her!"  
"Oh, you mean Katie?"Freddy asked. Maria nodded. "Oh, so you call her Katie,"she said. Freddy nodded. "Yeah,"he said. "Have you seen her recently?"  
"Of course,"Maria said. She seemed to be out of her daze. "She comes here a lot! Maybe you'll see her."  
"Oh..."Freddy said, "well..I dunno about that."  
"But of course you will! She'll be here for the wedding, I'd imagine."  
"Hey, listen-uh..maybe I WILL see Katie...but, you know what? I haven't seen her since grade 9, and we had a big fight, and we haven't spoken since. That's how we broke up.  
I'm not sure if she wants to see me."Maria just laughed. "Come on, it'll be fine!"she said.  
"No, I really don't think that's a good idea,"Freddy said back.  
There was an akward silence after that.  
"So,"Nick said, "I think dinner's ready! Follow me."

AN: pleease review! thanks!


	2. conversation with Zack

chapter 2

Freddy,Marie,Michael,Rose,Maria,Andres,and Nick all sat down in the dining room. Dinner was sushi, teriyaki beef, and coke. It looked really good. Freddy dug in right away as soon as everyone sat down.  
"So, the wedding," Nick said. "Marie and I have got most planned-"  
"Except the bridesmaids,flower girl, stuff like that," Marie interrupted. "Nick and I wanted to get your opinion."  
"I think Rachel would be a good flowergirl,"Freddy suggested. Rachel was his 8 year old cousin.  
"Good idea, Freddy,"Marie agreed. "And the bridesmaids?"  
"I'll be one,"Maria volunteered. "With Katie, Lana, and Amber."  
"What about Marie's family, Maria?" Nick asked. "Freddy has eight cousins on her side."  
"Wow,"Maria said, "well, okay. What do you think, Freddy?"  
"How about Jenna?"Freddy suggested. "And Michelle."  
"We can have more than four bridesmaids,"Marie added. "We could have six bridesmaids."  
"Yeah,"Maria agreed. "It could be me, Katie, Vanessa, Amber, Michelle, and.."  
"Olga,"Freddy added. "My aunt Anna's daughter."  
"Okay,"Marie said. "So, it's Maria, Katie, Vanessa, Amber, Michelle, and Olga."  
"And the flowergirl?"  
"Freddy's cousin Rachel," Marie said. "Sounds like a good plan so far. What about the ring bearer?"  
"My 7 year old cousin Josh,"Maria said, "my dad's sister Emma's son."  
"Okay, we can do that,"Marie agreed. "I should get some paper to write this down."  
As she left, they talked about the food.  
"What kind of food are we going to have?"Maria asked.  
"Just American food," Nick answered. Maria nodded. "Okay, I'm back,"Marie said. She sat down again and wrote the names.  
"What if they don't want to be?"Michael asked.  
"Then we'll ask Freddy's and your other cousins,"Marie answered.

After 10:30 pm, Freddy and Marie left.  
"So, do you like them?"Marie asked.  
"They're okay so far,"Freddy answered. He had forgotten about Zack and Katie, and Katie being related to Nick.

The next day, Freddy got ready for school. It was going to be a band practice day. They had a new bassist named Amanda, and some new backup singers as well as Alicia, Tomika, and Marta.  
Freddy entered his homeroom and met with his friends, Lawrence and Marco. "How was last night?"Marco asked.  
"It was okay,"Freddy answered, "the 'kids' are nice."  
"Who are they?"Lawrence asked.  
"Michael and Maria,"Freddy answered, "they're some of Nick's neices and nephews."  
"Cool,"Marco said. "Is Maria hot?"  
Freddy laughed. "Hot?"He said, "I don't know. She's in between pretty and cute."  
"Oh sweet,"Marco said, "you should introduce me."  
_"You?" _Lawrence said with a chuckle, "I doubt it."  
"Hey!"Marco said, "I've changed since grade four! I'm not the fatty I used to be."  
"Suuure,"Lawrence said sarcastically. "I bet you'd take half an hour just to run around the field."  
"Shut up! It's not THAT long,"Marco said, frowning at him.  
"I'm only joking,"Lawrence told him, "don't take everything so seriously!"  
"I don't!"Marco argued back.  
"Guys, guys,"Freddy said. "The teacher's here."

After classes, Freddy and the rest of the band met at Dewey's house to practice.  
"Hi Spazz,"Zack said, "sup? Anything new?"  
"Nothing except your girlfriend's uncle is marrying my mom,"Freddy answered.  
_"What? _No way! That's amazing."  
"Easy for you to say,"Freddy muttered.  
"Why?"  
"Katie's with _you, _right? When she finds out her uncle's fiance is my mom, she's gonna go insane."  
"Aw come on, it's not that bad, look on the bright side."  
"WHAT bright side? We had a fight,"Freddy said, "there's no bright side about THAT. Plus, we haven't spoken since."  
"Oh yeah,"Zack said, as if he just remembered. "I guess."  
Freddy sighed. "What do you know? I'll be hanging out with her cousins and all-"  
"Ohh,"Zack said, "that IS a problem. She won't like that."  
"See?"  
"I get what you mean. But if you two ignore each other it'll be fine, right?"  
Freddy snorted. "Hell, no! You don't understand any of it. We had the worst fight I've ever had in my life."  
"About what?"  
"She was accusing me of-"  
"Okay everyone! Instruments out, no more chatting! Lawrence, book away, come on people, hurry it up, let's go!"Dewey shouted.  
"I'll tell you later,"Freddy told Zack.

At home, Freddy came back to see Marie talking to his cousins and aunts and uncles.  
_"Mom? _Why's everyone here? What're you doing?"He asked.  
"Talking about the wedding,"Marie answered, "we've got the bridesmaids! And the flowergirl, and ring bearer."  
"Good for you,"Freddy said, "sorry, I can't join in, I have to go to my room."  
Freddy ran upstairs and closed the door after him.  
He sat on his bed and noticed a photo album. It was photos of him and Katie, and the school of rock band. He picked it up, and carefully looked through it.  
There was Katie and himself...him,Katie, Zack and Summer..Summer and Marta...Katie,Eleni,Summer and Tomika...Alicia,Lawrence,Zack,and Marco...Marco and Lawrence...Katie and Freddy again..  
Freddy closed the album and decided to go online.  
He noticed that Katie, Marco, Lawrence, Alicia,and Zack were online. Zack and Katie were probably chatting to each other. He decided to let them be until Zack instant messaged him.

ZaCkAttAcK says:  
**Hey Spazz, how's it going?**  
SpazzyDrummer says:  
**Ugh,moms' got all her relatives over!**  
ZaCkAttAcK says: **  
Oh, aren't u gonna go talk with them?**  
SpazzyDrummer says:  
**hell no! I don't wanna talk about a wedding.**  
ZaCkAttAcK says:  
**oh, I c. what were u gonna tell me earlier on?**  
SpazzyDrummer says:  
**Oh yea. well remember when i told u that katie was accusing me?  
**ZaCkAttAcK says:  
**yea, what happened? why was she accusing u?  
**SpazzyDrummer says:  
**she was accusing me because one evening on a date i wasn't talking as much as i normally do, because i was upset-i had just found out about my mom's boyfriend and she didn't know that yet herself.so she kept on asking me, 'why r u so quiet?'and i was like 'just thinking' and she went 'suuuure u are. i'm your girlfriend u can tell me what's wrong.'  
**ZaCkAttAck says:  
**so, did u?  
**SpazzyDrummer says:  
**no. i just said it was fine, not a big deal. but she kept on going. 'if it isnt a big deal then why are u not telling me?' god, it was annoying. so i said, 'i dunno.'  
she said i looked a little funny. 'are u seeing other girls?'she asked. i was like what do u think? and she got all upset because she took it the wrong way. she made me go outside with her to 'talk' and we ended up having this huuuge fight.  
**ZaCkAttAck says:  
**whoa. that's crazy! i know katie's really hot,but now that i know she can scream at a guy, it's even hotter.  
**SpazzyDrummer says:  
**no it's not. it's not all about hotness. it's about how she acts. it fucking pisses me off! maybe it's a good thing i broke up with her after all.  
**ZaCkAttAck says:  
**yea your smart. at least i got my girl! oooh,she just messaged me.  
**SpazzyDrummer says:  
**what?i thought u 2 were already talking.  
**ZaCkAttAck says:  
**no. she was 2 busy talking 2 some of her new friends. she says she's popular.  
**SpazzyDrummer says:  
**figures.  
**ZaCkAttAck says:  
**c'mon, dont be lame.be happy 4 her.  
**SpazzyDrummer says:  
**you're only saying that because U love her.hello,don't u remember i dont?  
**ZaCkAttAck says:  
**oh rite. sorry.  
**SpazzyDrummer says:  
**heh. i gotta go..mom's probably gonna call me downstairs 4 somethin. bye.**

Freddy went offline, and went downstairs.  
"Ah, Freddy!"Marie said. "There you are, I was going to call you."  
"For what?"  
"We need help organizing,"Marie said.  
"You've already got enough people."  
"Come on, don't be like that! It's my wedding, and I'm your mother! Don't you want to help me?"  
"Ugh..I guess, sure."  
"Thanks honey,"Marie said with a smile. "Now, we've got all the details figured out, we just need the..."  
Freddy wasn't really listening. He was thinking more about how Katie would act when she found out her uncle's fiance was his mom. Would there be a huge fight between them again? Would Katie hate him for life? Would she never talk to him again, and during all those family events? What would happen? He wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.


	3. Summer's house

chapter 3

(A/N: I haven't got any ideas for the next few days in the story, so I'll just go to the weekend..! R&R)

Freddy woke up to the blinding sunlight. He blinked several times, then rubbed his eyes. It looked like it was gonna be a hot day. Freddy put on long shorts and a loose blue t shirt. He did all the usual getting-ready-for-the-day stuff and headed downstairs thinking it was a perfect day to go swimming at Summer's house (like she had planned). Summer always invited  
the band over to her house for a swim in her pool during the spring and summer, and they usually had the best times.

Freddy entered the kitchen to see Nick and Marie sucking the lips off each other. _Oh great, _he thought sarcastically.  
Marie tore her face away from Nick's to see Freddy in the same room. "Oh! I'm sorry, honey. Nick just came over, and I-"  
"It's okay, mom. I really don't wanna know." Marie laughed. "Okay. Got any plans today, Freddy?"  
"Yup. Summer's having another hang out this afternoon. At 12:30."  
"That's great, hon,"Marie said. Freddy ate his breakfast and went online until it was time to leave.

He arrived at the Hathaway house five minutes later, with his Green Day, Sum 41, Blink 182, Metallica, My Chemical Romance, and AC/DC cds for the band to listen to while they were at Summer's.

"Hey Freddy!"Summer said as Freddy rang the doorbell. "Come in! Lawrence, Marco, Eleni, Tomika, Alicia, Zack and Leonard are all here. The others are busy, unfortunately. Ooh, what cds did you bring?"  
She looked at them and said, "cool! I'll put AC/DC on first."  
"Okay,"Freddy agreed. He went to the bathroom, changed, and went outside to join the others. He noticed that Eleni and Alicia were wearing pretty/sexy bikinis. Eleni looked very pretty. She was almost like a different person than she used to be.  
Freddy watched her for a bit. He had never really noticed her before. It was like something had made him realize how cute  
she really was. He had always thought of her as the quiet one who didn't do much. Now he thought of her as a totally different girl.

"Hey buddy," Marco said, swimming over to him. "How's it going?"  
"It's-actually, I dunno. Can you believe the first thing I saw today was my _mom _making out with Nick?"  
"Ooh, ouch," Marco agreed with sympathy. "Poor you. Were they gettin' it on?"  
_"What? _The hell if _I _know. I only saw them french kissing. Of course I don't mind doing that myself, it's just that when my MOM does it in front of me-"  
"Yeah, I know."  
Freddy watched Eleni swim and chat with Alicia, Tomika, and Summer.  
"Why're you looking like that?" Marco asked. "You seem a little weird today."  
"Oh, it's nothing. Jus watching people."  
"You definitely are. I saw you before. But why Eleni?"  
"Why Eleni? Haven't you noticed her lately? She's a hottie!"  
"Yeah, I suppose,"Marco said. "I'd rather meet your cousin Maria."  
"She's not my cousin,"Freddy said.  
"Oh, right."  
"No offense, but I don't really think you're her type."  
"What the hell do you mean? I've had the sexiest girlfriends!"  
Freddy had to snort to keep from laughing. _"What? _You think I'm ugly?"Marco asked.  
"No, of course not! You're my friend. You see..most girls are picky, so they'll just have one type of guy in mind. Mostly like me,"Freddy explained. "You bastard!"Marco said. "If you think I'm ugly, then say it. I can take it!"  
"I DON'T. Let's not go on, and just try to have a good time, okay?"  
Marco nodded. Oh well, he didn't really care anyway.

The group went inside for a bit, and Summer poured them drinks. They chatted and listened to Green Day, and Freddy decided to talk to Eleni.  
"Hey, sup?"He asked.  
"Oh, hi!"Eleni said, looking a little surprised. Freddy didn't usually talk to her.  
"I'm doing okay,"she added, "so, uh-having a good time?"  
"Oh yeah,"Freddy agreed, "it's great. So..anything new?"  
"Yeah. My sister Emma's getting married to this Japanese guy named James Tekahashi. He's actually very cool."  
"Wow. That's interesting."  
"Yup. What's new with you?"  
"my mom's getting married in 3 weeks so we have all these relatives over to help organize it and stuff."  
"Oh wow,"Eleni said, "who's the guy?"  
"Nick Brown,"Freddy answered, "he seems to be okay. He hasn't got any kids though."  
"Aw. That must be lonely for you."  
"No, I'm used to it. Besides, he's got a lot of neices and nephews I can hang out with. I've already met two, Michael and Maria. Michael's our age. Maria's 15."  
"Nice,"she said, "are you excited about the wedding?"  
"I dunno,"Freddy answered, "it feels kinda weird right now, you know?"  
"I know,"she said.  
"Also, they have about 6 other cousins on that side. I have 8 on my mom's side."  
"Wow. That makes 14,"Eleni said, adding an impressed whistle. Freddy nodded in agreement.  
"I guess it could be fun," he said. "huge families always are."  
"Yeah. I agree."  
"You know, I realized you're different than a few years ago."  
Eleni laughed. "Oh really?"She said. "I can't believe you just noticed!"

Freddy smiled. "Yeah,"he added. "You really ARE different."  
"In a good way?"  
"Of course!"  
"Thanks."  
"You're differnet too. I never really realized how nice you are."  
"Did I say that? I mean that you're a lot MORE nicer-in person."  
"Oh. I see."  
Eleni looked around, then busrt out laughing.  
"They're all outside!"

AN: please review! thanks a lot :D


End file.
